thedarkknighttrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Roberts
Eric Roberts portrayed Sal Maroni in The Dark Knight. Filmography * Ted Bancroft in Another World ''(1964) * Dave in ''King of the Gypsies ''(1978) * Paul in ''Paul's Case ''(1980) * Teddy in ''Raggedy Man ''(1981) * Paul Snider in ''Star 80 ''(1983) * Miss Lonelyhearts in ''Miss Lonelyhearts ''(1983) * Paulie in ''The Pope of Greenwich Village ''(1984) * Becker in ''The Coca-Cola Kid ''(1985) * Buck McGeehy in ''Runaway Train ''(1985) * Jacob Asch in ''Slow Burn ''(1986) * Riley Hood in ''Nobody's Fool ''(1986) * Jan Scruggs in ''To Heal a Nation (1988) * Alex Grady in Best of the Best ''(1989) * Marco Collogero in ''Blood Red ''(1989) * Fred in ''Rude Awakening ''(1989) * Josh Baker in ''The Ambulence ''(1990) * Al Capone in ''The Lost Capone ''(1990) * Michael Rossi in ''Descending Angel ''(1990) * Sean McLeary in ''Vendetta: Secrets of the Mafia Bride ''(1991) * Frank in ''Lonely Hearts ''(1991) * Alexander Villard in ''By the Sword ''(1991) * Cal Harper in ''Fugitive Among Us ''(1992) * Jimmy Evans in ''Final Analysis ''(1992) * Alex Grady in ''Best of the Best 2 ''(1993) * Joe Bonanno Jr. in ''Love Honor & Obey: The Last Mafia Marriage ''(1993) * Gil Freeland in ''Voyage ''(1993) * Reno Adams in ''Love, Cheat & Steal ''(1993) * Anthony in ''Babyfever ''(1994) * Grant Orion in ''Freefall ''(1994) * Jack Hart in ''Love Is a Gun ''(1994) * Dr. Ian Burton in ''Sensation ''(1994) * Tomas Leon in ''The Specialist ''(1994) * Dr. Chandler Etheridge in ''The Hard Truth ''(1994) * Adrian in ''The Nature of the Beast ''(1995) * Jack in ''The Immortals ''(1995) * Dannion Brinkley in ''Saved by the Light ''(1995) * Karlin Pickett in ''Power 98 ''(1996) * Cass in ''The Grave ''(1996) * Nick Stark in ''It's My Party ''(1996) * The Master and Bruce in ''Doctor Who ''(1996) * Bubba Rocque in ''Heaven's Prisoner's ''(1996) * Himself in ''The Cable Guy ''(1996) * Walter D'Arcangelo in ''Dark Angel ''(1996) * Martin in ''American Strays ''(1996) * Montrachet in ''The Glass Cage ''(1996) * Dylan Cooper in ''Past Perfect ''(1996) * Steven in ''The Drew Carey Show ''(1996) * Perry Smith in ''In Cold Blood ''(1996) * Arthur Danlop in ''Public Enemies ''(1996) * Chet in ''Frasier ''(1997) * Eurymachus in ''The Odyssey ''(1997) * Assistant Deputy Director Spencer in ''Most Wanted ''(1997) * Richard L'Italien in ''Oz ''(1997) * Russo in ''T.N.T. ''(1997) * Michael in ''The Prophecy II ''(1998) * Bob Wilson in ''The Shadow Men ''(1998) * Henry Smolensky in ''False Pretense ''(1998) * Walter Pool in ''La Cucaracha ''(1998) * Blackjack Britton in ''Purgatory ''(1999) * Mr. Venti in ''BitterSweet ''(1999) * Ben Siegel in ''Lansky ''(1999) * Nick Stratton in ''Touched by an Angel ''(1999) * Robert Woodfield in ''Restraining Order ''(1999) * Jacob in ''Wildflowers ''(1999) * Petey in ''Spawn ''(1999) * Colin Wentworth in ''Facade ''(1999) * Calvin Stasi in ''Two Shades of Blue ''(1999) * Dean McConnell ''Heaven's Fire ''(1999) * Tony Lazorka/John Dugan in ''Hitman's Run ''(1999) * Jean in ''The Hunger ''(1999) * Mack Drake in ''The Beatnicks ''(2000) * Lieutenant in ''Sanctimony ''(2000) * Victor Haddock/Stanley Joiner in ''No Alibi ''(2000) * Carlo in ''Luck of the Draw ''(2000) * The Replacement in ''The Alternate ''(2000) * Raymond "The Madman" Ricci in ''Falcone ''(2000) * Honey's Ex in ''Cecil B. Demented ''(2000) * Mr. Eddie in ''Tripfall ''(2000) * James Gabriel in ''Race Against Time ''(2000) * Augustus Talbert in ''The King's Guard ''(2000) * Rome in ''Mercy Streets ''(2000) * Bob Henry in ''Strange Frequency ''(2001) * Strohmeyer in ''The King of Queens ''(2001) * Sam Winfield in ''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit ''(2001) * David Mendez in ''Mindstorm ''(2001) * Kit Adrian in ''Stiletto Dance ''(2001) * Robinson in ''Fast Sofa ''(2001) * Police Chief DeSpain in ''Walking Shadow ''(2001) * Sean in ''Frozen in Fear ''(2001) * Sheriff Jim Tanner in ''Raptor ''(2001) * First Officer Mike Hogan in ''Rough Air: Danger on Flight 534 ''(2001) * Officer Hopkins in ''Con Games ''(2001) * The Foreman in ''Roughing It ''(2002) * Josh Grey in ''Wrong Number ''(2002) * The Man in ''Spun ''(2002) * Jimmy Scalzetti in ''Breakaway ''(2002) * Dyson Keller in ''Wolves of Wall Street ''(2002) * Mongul in ''Justice League ''(2002) * Mongul in ''Justice League Unlimited ''(2002) * Lt. Mike Sullivan in ''Endanged Species ''(2003) * Teddy in ''Intoxicating ''(2003) * Nash in ''National Security ''(2003) * Sheriff Hank Bowman in ''The Long Ride Home ''(2003) * Pierce Patchett in ''L.A. Confidential ''(2003) * Jack Talbot in ''Killer Weekend ''(2004) * Maximus Powers in ''Miss Cast Away ''(2004) * Dallas in ''Six: The Mark Unleashed ''(2004) * Coyote Larry in ''Border Blues ''(2004) * Coach Davis in ''Final Approach ''(2005) * Police Chief in ''Confessions of an Action Star ''(2005) * Michael Richard Lange in ''Break a Leg ''(2005) * Tarkington Alexander Graves in ''Graves End ''(2005) * Future Danny Fenton in ''Danny Phantom ''(2005) * Ken Kramer in ''CSI: Miami ''(2005) * Arlis in ''The Civilization of Maxwell Bright ''(2005) * Charlie Klamanski in ''8 of Diamonds ''(2006) * Robert Myer in ''Phat Girlz ''(2006) * Older Antonio in ''A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints ''(2006) * Thomas Kurt in ''Hollywood Dreams ''(2006) * Nick Swell in ''One Way ''(2006) * Donovan in ''DOA: Dead or Alive (2006) * Joe in ''Fatal Desire ''(2006) * Mr. Brown in ''Aurora ''(2006) * Mason in ''Killer Weekend ''(2007) * Agent Thompson in ''Heroes ''(2007) * Dr. Howard Melvin in ''Light Years Away ''(2008) * Wilford Duvall in ''Witless Protection ''(2008) * Harry Siegal/Harry Bender in ''Fear Itself ''(2008) * Roy Hubert in ''Law & Order: Criminal Intent ''(2008) * L.A. Guy in ''Dark Honeymoon ''(2008) * Sal Maroni in ''The Dark Knight ''(2008) Category:Cast Category:The Dark Knight Cast